


Glass Shrine

by OverwatchingYouSleep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Strip Tease, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/pseuds/OverwatchingYouSleep
Summary: “The night is full on behalf of your evaded mask,And the rings round your eyes”





	Glass Shrine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skull's Kinktober Spectacular](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237558) by [OverwatchingYouSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/pseuds/OverwatchingYouSleep). 



> A fic that I promised would be done exactly one year ago today, today! :D Trying really hard to focus on that "better late than never" mindset because ngl I did not do this request the justice that it always deserved :') Nevertheless I hope you enjoy, dear reader.

The draft from the open door tickles your bare skin, but otherwise the room is warm. Soft yellow light bathes your body in glow, catching the sequins along the lacy slip that covered your lingerie. Rosey pink, sewn flowers decorating the junction between your breasts and the clip where strap met fabric. Far too promiscuous for your liking. But for him, it was perfect.

"Turn." Said so affectionately, like he was gently coaxing you into showing your body. But you'd been with him long enough to understand the silent demand that underlined those words. Sojiro had no patience to repeat himself, even with all the time in the world to pluck you apart. He wanted the process to go smoothly, and whenever you presented a road bump, he flattened it efficiently. It was no wonder you were nearing the end of your rope after only a handful of days.

So, you turn. The slip twirls about you as you do, much more playful than you felt. You were torn between a desire to straighten your posture and look more presentable, or to cower in on yourself and look as unappealing as possible. Both born out of fear.

"Do you like them?" he asked. "They look marvelous on you."

You curled your fingers into fists at your sides, bitten-down nails pressing jagged crescents into your palm. You turned to look over your shoulder at him. He lay back confidently, the wrought iron bed frame an arch framing his face, his watching eyes. You were going to be looking at those same eyes for a very long time. When they met yours, he perked up just the slightest bit.

"But even better..." You knew how this sentence ended. You turned back around, at the vanity mirror that stood against the opposite wall. You were sickened at how afraid you looked. "...is the sight of your body."

With shaking fingers, you grabbed the slip by the hem and tugged it over your head, consciously aware of every inch of skin exposed the further the lace traveled up your skin. The cool air from the hallway was even more prominent on your skin. You struggled on what to do with the useless fabric before tossing it onto the vanity. Here, you paused.

"Strip." You flinch at his voice, the deeper tone, the harsh inflection. Everything about Sojiro was so unpredictable, it was difficult to tell how hard you were pushing his buttons, so you learned not to push them at all. Sometimes he had the patience of a saint, others he would punish you for a wrong look, sometimes both of these extremes in the same day. You couldn't imagine an entire life living like this.

But it seemed like that was what he had planned for you from the moment he stole you away from your home. You hadn’t kept good track of the days, but it felt like weeks ago. Dragged you out here in the middle of the mountains, far from civilization, from assistance, from any law enforcement that could bring the sick bastard to justice. All this to "break you in."

And he was doing a good job of it.

Your fingers slid up your back, finding the hook of your bra and fiddling with it. Your tepid fingers couldn't work the clip apart, shaking and cursing when you failed to pull the garment apart. You heard shuffling behind you, and swallowed. You didn't hear his footsteps; his presence was indicated with his warmth as he approached, fingers much more coarse on your skin than your own.

"Here," he whispered. "Allow me."

The entire room went dark. You gasped, your reflection in the mirror gone to the darkness, and pulled away from Sojiro's body instinctively. Sojiro made quick work of seizing you and holding you back against him, not letting you separate from him in the pitch black.

"What's going on?!” you asked.

"I don't know," he responded, leagues calmer than you. You felt his hand slide away, could see the barest form of his silhouette in the mirror with the one slice of moonlight that the waning crescent provided you. A flash of silver, then another, and you felt him guiding you backwards and onto the floor.

"I'm going to go investigate," he informed you, sliding his silver hair ribbon around your wrists and weaving it through the metal bars at the end of the bed. You winced as he tightened the knot, but he either doesn't notice or doesn't care. "Stay here."

With little other choice, you nod. He nods back, his dark form made obscure by the now lush mane of hair framing it. Sojiro moved to leave, dropping something on the vanity as he went and closing the door behind him.

While you wait for your eyes to adjust to the shadows, you ponder what the cause of the blackout could be. It was snowing outside, but nowhere near storm level. Could it be a collapsed pole? A sabotage on the Shimada clan? Or did the home run on generator power, and Sojiro forgot to refuel? It was helpless wondering from here, where there was nothing you could do about it.

But you hoped in all of your heart it was sabotage. You hoped someone else was here that could get you out of this.

You're sitting too low on the floor to see yourself in the mirror, but you can still see the vanity counter, various hair care products and jewelry boxes decorating the surface. All meant for you, to be slowly filled with more wealth as you spend more time with this man. Your pink slip still hung dangerously over the edge, nearly ready to fall over. Something was on top, whatever Sojiro had dropped that was holding it up. You squinted to get a better look.

Was that...the hilt of a knife?

You blinked. You didn't want to get your hopes up too quickly; it was dark and it could have been anything. But the shape and curve of it matched the style of Sojiro's weapons, a decorative, matching black set that decorated the house walls. You gauged the distance from where you sat to the vanity edge, took a deep breath, and sunk to the floor, your leg stretched out into the air and toes curled.

You felt cool metal brush against the tips of your toes your first try, and when you stretched just a bit further, the slip fell, and the knife along with it. You grabbed hold of it with your toe and brought it back to you, trying to piece together a way to get it up into your hands. After a couple unsuccessful tosses and a nick on your finger, you finally manage to get it from your foot to your hands, and set to work slicing apart the ribbon.

The material wasn't short on quality, but it didn't stand a chance against a single blade in this house. The ribbon fell apart like confetti, your wrists rubbed a little red but none the worse for wear. You dropped the knife on the bed and looked around the room for something you could put over your half-bare body. The back portion of your bra flapped against your skin, still unhooked, and you choose to take it off rather than hook it back together, exchanging it instead for a white bathrobe hanging just inside the closet.

Moving quickly, you slid over to the door and kept your ear perked for the sound of Sojiro’s return. Once you were certain you heard no movement in the hallway, you cracked the sliding door open and peeked out.

The hallway was more illuminated thanks to the massive window at the end of the hall, but the weak moon could only provide so much. The shadow of the Japanese maple tree outside encircled the walls and floor of the hallway, a gnarled hand grabbing hold of the entire structure and squeezing it tight. In the harsh winter it looked pitifully skinny.

You step onto the ornate carpet, beginning to tiptoe out through the hallway and into the open living room. Your eyes were slowly attuning to the darkness, making out the vague shapes of furniture in the darkness, but the sense was weak. You were much more in tune with your ears, able to hear more the harder you focused. The wind rattling the siding outside, a dull beep on the other side of the house from some unpowered machine.

The footsteps coming back down the hall.

Panicked, you dove for the nearest cover: the bar. You slid into the little cubbies beneath the marble counter, squeezing your body in between bottles of expensive liquor and praying he wasn't good at hide and seek.

His first stop, as you mostly expected, was the bedroom. You had forgotten to close the door behind you, leading to an even quicker discovery. Then, the loudest, most unhinged howl of rage that you had ever heard in your life.

“What is the MEANING OF THIS?!” he demanded, his scream much more terrifying than his subtext. You regretted taking on this risk immediately.

But, from what you gathered, Sojiro had no luck in turning the lights back on. That meant his floodlights, the security systems surrounding the mountain, everything was set to an even playing field. This might be your only shot to escape. All you had to do was hide, outrun him. Like a game of cat and mouse. Only, you had a feeling he had a lot more experience playing a cat than you did a mouse.

A realization hit you, and you wanted to kick yourself in the ass for your oversight: Why had you not grabbed the knife?!

You expected more outrage from Sojiro, but it went quiet after his initial outburst. Instead, you heard his footsteps. Where he normally slid silently from room to room, his footfalls were heavy down the hallway, echoing off the walls as he quickly searched the adjacent rooms.

He reached the mouth of the hallway, overlooking the living area. He couldn't see you from this angle, but if he slid behind the bar, decided to take just a couple steps in this direction, you'd be screwed. You squeezed as small as you could possibly get, sucked air in through your nose, and held your breath.

There was a long moment of silence, punctuated only by Sojiro's heavy breathing. You could picture him, chest physically heaving, teeth bared in fury. Felt his anger pulsing off of him in waves.

"My love." Gone with the fury, he was making a strong attempt at his usual, composed self. But you didn’t buy it; you could easily tell he was on edge, only a moment from cracking. "I will give you one chance. All will be forgiven if you come back to me."

You didn't move an inch. He started to walk into the living room, past the opening to the bar, and into the wide open living space.

"What are you, an opportunist? A beggar who thinks you have the right to choose?" You couldn't see him, only able to rely on your ears. He was in the center of the living area now, his voice bouncing all around the room. "Don't be an ingrate. I hate ungratefulness."

You couldn't stay here forever. You could hear his temper bubbling, rising with every word out of his mouth. He would tear every inch of this house apart looking for you, and your hiding spot wouldn't last you five minutes.  
You heard the drag of metal on wood. A weapon had been drawn, though you didn't know which. Sweat collected on your palms.

"Do not play this game with me." You closed your eyes, counted backwards from ten. "I am a hunter."

Halfway through your count, you heard Sojiro tear through one of the shōji doors and decided that you couldn't wait. Carefully maneuvering around the bottles, you slid to your hands and knees behind the bar and began to crawl, forced to listen as absolute destruction was wrought directly to your left.

You sucked in your breath before you peeked around the corner, praying he wasn't looking your way. Just above the crest of the leather couch, his loose hair frizzed and whipped about, but he was focused on whatever he was destroying. And his back was to you. An opportunist indeed.

From behind the bar, you quickly charted your course. You’d have to cross a few feet of open space while Sojiro’s back was turned, but from there you could hide behind a folded partition. Just behind that, you had your eyes set on the sliding glass door, through which you could see the snow piling on itself outside. If you moved fast enough, the snow would fill in your tracks quickly.

How close were you to civilization? Could you get there before you froze to death on the mountain? These were questions you didn’t have time to ask yourself, you could only think to hold your breath while you jumped to your feet and crossed the landing in a crouch. You ducked behind the lattice room divider and waited while a shattering vase covered your gulps of breath.

It took you a single tense second to realize he hadn’t seen you.

You were in the clear for now, but you weren’t confident in your stealth. There’d be no way you could open this door without him noticing, and you would only have the headstart of being across the room from him, which wouldn’t be nearly enough. You needed him to leave. Go upstairs, or search for you in some closed room.

While you trembled in place, trying to think of what you could do, you heard the chaos go silent.

“Alright then.” You held your breath again, waiting for what would come next. “If it’s going to take you being dragged to my feet, then so be it.”

You turned back to the glass door and weighed your options. You were relatively out in the open here; if Sojiro stepped over the landing and around the past the divider, you'd be screwed. You had to make a choice now.

Torn, you focused on your own reflection in the glass, meeting your own gaunt yet lively eyes. Despite everything that had happened, your spirit remained unbroken. Not for a lack of Sojiro's trying, of course. This isolation had nearly done you in, ready to resign to a life being by Sojiro's side. The timing of this was no mistake; it was exactly what you needed to rile up the fight in you before it died entirely.

Like that, your heart was set on taking the chance. Your eyes in your reflection grew a little brighter, a ghost of a confident smile on your lips. You were beginning to reach out, your eyes zoning out of the reflection and on the snowy backdrop that lay beyond, when a massive wave of deep purple spread over the glass, making your eyes instantly refocus.

The face was difficult to make out, because you did not initially recognize the creature as having one. Its body was comprised of something not quite corporeal, a sharper purple lining its features and body while a gossamer lavender filled the gaps between, causing the whole thing to blur into a nondescript amoeba on the glass. But it was behind you, and you found yourself turning to face it before the fear had quite gotten across.

A dragon. A massive one, whose snout was as long as your arm and whose illuminated white eyes were trained on you in an obvious fury. Its lips parted to unleash a growl, massive knives of teeth slowly parting as it sized you up. Your muscles froze, body conflicted on how to act between the new threat and the one that you were trying to escape. Or, the realization hit you like a slap, this could be one of the Shimada family’s supernatural gifts that you had heard about. Could that dragon be Sojiro?

He answered the question promptly. A folded steel blade parted through the divider like the paper it was and sliding over your shoulder. It only sliced you, a few millimeters of the blade sliding through your taut muscle as easy as the screen and set your fresh white robe immediately ablaze with crimson.

Unable to help it, you cried out loud in pain. The wail pitched higher when the blade retracted, slicing further into you on its way out. The instant it was out of your body you turned to open the door with your other arm, pushing yourself to your feet the best you could. In your panic, you didn't think of the dragon, or the man controlling it.

The door was wrenched to the side, but you couldn't take your first step out when the beast slammed into your legs, sending you free-flying out onto the snow-covered porch. You hit the ground inches from the edge, and the bitter cold of snow bloomed across your entire body. All except your shoulder, where the hot blood leaking out of you was melting through it.

You tried to lift your head, but even the snow-softened impact had your thoughts spinning. Before you there was the long winding path that lead you down the mountain, blurred and looking more impossible by the second. Snow crunched behind you and two hands slammed into your chest, pulling back up and taking two fistfuls of your robe with them.

“No--” you started to protest before the back of Sojiro’s hand swept across your bewildered face. The resounding crack echoed over the mountain, and carried your shocked yelp with it.

“Right under my nose,” Sojiro hissed. You tried to turn your head back, but he smacked you again, your right cheek turning an aggressive shade of red. Tears started to bud in your eyes. “So you’d rather freeze in the wilderness than spend another night in my arms? Is that it?”

Well, no sense in lying at this point. “I-I want to go home.”

“Oh, is that _so_?” he snarled, consumed with anger. Refirming his grip on your robe, he lifted you high and slung you over his shoulder, carrying you down the porch stairs. "Then why don't we take you there?"

You would have struggled, but you were too entranced watching the steady flow of blood from your shoulder, staining the snow behind Sojiro as he went. You were still shaking from the sting of your open wound, your bruised cheek, that fighting back at this point felt too pathetic even to you. You messed up, you took a risk and now you were facing the consequences. Struggling against the inevitable would only further enrage your captor, if he wasn’t already set on the worst punishment he could imagine.

He stopped in the middle of a small clearing, so close that you could still see the vacation home through the thin shroud of trees that surrounded it. You tried to glance around Sojiro, but he shifted his hold on you, lifting you once again and tossing you in front of him.

The ground never came. A hot rope wrapped around your bare leg and had you dangling over the ground below, which a quick glance made you realize did not exist. You saw Sojiro, standing a mere inch away from the cliffs edge which gave way to a steep valley almost 100 meters deep, lined with snow and dark pines. The blood that dripped off of your shoulder was lost to the impenetrable hellmouth of trees.

When you tilted your head to look up, you saw that the coil around your legs was the tapered tail of Sojiro's dragon, hovering in a loose knot above you. It's translucent flesh broiled on your bare skin and burned any snow that touched it to steam.

And before you, his lips hanging level with yours, was Sojiro.

“Kiss me,” he growled, the back of his hand brushing against your cheekbone. “Before I have a mind to grant your wish and send you closer to ‘home.’ ”

You wanted to refuse. Prove his point; that a death impaled on a tree was preferable to life with him. But self-preservation didn’t work like that.

It was not physically difficult, he was inches away from you and it did not take much to put your hands on his shoulders and pull yourself forward. But the moment you forced your lips upon his, you felt your very soul shatter, only made worse when he seized your hair and pushed you deeper into the kiss. ‘

“Your home,” he murmured against your lips when he finally pulled away, still rigid with fury, “is right here with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> More like this @the-yandere-cryptid.tumblr.com


End file.
